harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Animagus
Strange clai :The precise form of communication is yet unknown, though it is clearly not telepathy since Sirius did not know Crookshanks' name until Hermione told him. This seems a bit strange to me. Does Crookshanks even know his human given name? 118.92.18.114 16:18, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::I would think yes since they talk to him and call him crookshanks all the time. 141.149.14.2 17:17, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Unregistered Animagi I know the three Marauders and Rita Skeeter are the four unregistered ones, but who's the fifth? --Cubs Fan2007 18:06, 15 April 2008 (UTC) There were 4 marauders, Potter, black, lupin and pettigrw, them along with skita makes 5 unregistered animagi Mando Warrior 08:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Lupin wasn't an animagi, he was a werewolf. Jayden Matthews 08:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) oh yes, my bad, er, i cant really remember any others, where does it say there are 5 again? Mando Warrior 15:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Looks like it already got corrected to 4 at some point. - Nick O'Demus 16:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :although she obviously wouldnt have been unregistered, any reference to a 5th would probably be toward professor mcgonagall turning into a cat. Werewolf It just occured to me after reading the bit on Remus Lupin, that if Lupin was an Animagus and transformed into his animagus state before the full moon. would he be able to live out the full moon in his animagus state and therefore cancel out the effects of his lycanthropy? I don't think werewolves can become animagi, or Lupin would no doubt have done so. Probably because werewolves aren't technically human. Just like Hagrid can't use polyjuice potion because he is half-giant. Jayden Matthews 08:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Werewolves are not classified as humans - meaning that they are not perceived as fully human by British Wizarding society or their laws. This is the same society where there are some who debate whether muggles are fully human or not. Speaking of, what is the difference between a Skin-walker and an animagus? (Vaudree (talk) 07:00, March 8, 2016 (UTC)) A speculation on becoming an Animagus. So i know the books don't tell you how to become an animagus, but i kinda want some creative speculation on how to become one. I always thought it had something to do with the blood but i couldn't imagine past that. It's supposed to be long and my speculation take 2 minutes. -.- :Don't be offended but I believe, Speculations are not welcome here. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 04:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Speculation is tolerated to a limited degree in "Behind the Scenes" sections IF there is canonical support for it. To my knowledge, no details about the process of becoming an animagus have been specified, other than that it can "go wrong". - Nick O'Demus 04:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) What the heck you guys are going off track hello how you stay concentrated is a mystery well my answer on that would be a really hard to make potion that takes like 5 or 6 years to make because it took the 3 marauders a few long years weren't they in there 5th year at hog warts when they got it Animagi and Patronuses Hello. I noticed in the first paragraph of the page (the summary) that it is written "All known Animagi in the series take the same form as their Patronus". This cannot be justified, as it is never mentioned what Rita Skeeter's Patronus was. Any opinions? -- Unicorn Blood 10:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, the users (text editors) should not afirm the relation between Animagi and Patronus but they should write examples taken from the series to illustrate the possibility. Beside the example of Minerva McGonagall, in the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, after Harry Potter (from the future) have casted the corporeal Patronus, the Harry Potter (from the present) says that he saw his father maybe because of the Patronuses form of a stag that he saw, what it's possible that in that moment, Harry already knew the form of his father Patronus, maybe told by Remus Lupin. -- Andre G. Dias (talk) 13:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Where was Sirius naked? I'm referring to this part of the Behind the Scenes section. "In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew is fully clothed when he transforms to his human form in the Shrieking Shack, but later, when he transforms to a rat, he leaves his clothes behind. Also in the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, ''Sirius was naked when he transformed back to his human form. So it could be, that they have to summon clothing depending on their animal." Maybe I'm not remembering, but where was he naked when he transformed? The only situation I can specifically remember him changing is when he went behind the screen and turned back into a human, and he is clearly wearing his coat already when he transforms. You can even see that around his legs in the animated .gif we have in the article. I think this needs to be removed. 21:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : Right before Harry boards the Sept. 1st train, (remember padfoot accompinied them to the station), in the movie, Sirius transforms in a waiting room and shows Harry the old Order picture. As Harry enters the room, we see Sirius wrapping a bathrobe(?) around himself. This only happens in the movie and not in the book. Watch the movie to confirm this please. It should be noted that the bathrobe Sirius warpps himself in was the same color as his dog form's fir. 23:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Guest When is it taught I'm having a hard time with this subject - could someone clarify for me when this subject is taught The article says "information on Animagi is taught to Hogwarts students during their 3rd year." Yet Animagiis a sub-category of Human Transfiguration which is not taught until 6th level thanks for any help 05:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :This just refers to teaching the students basic details about Animagi - i.e. that it's possible to become one and a few other details. They don't actually teach anything about how to become one at Hogwarts - the animagus transformation is highly complex and dangerous if it goes wrong - only a handful have ever mastered it. ProfessorTofty 06:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Tofty - it's like kids know about cars but don't learn to drive until they are teenagers 07:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Known Animagi In the section ''Known Animagi ''of the text, the name of Sirius Black is written twice. -- Andre G. Dias (talk) 13:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. MinorStoop 15:07, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Allowed Outside of Hogwarts? Do you think that transforming to your animagus form on the holiday is allowed? Or should you get expelled for doing that? If you're not registred they do not know... I think...But if you are, does it count? VegaGullberg (talk) 13:21, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Preference I fancy myself as a dragon.--Aang13 (talk) 15:54, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Speak with animals Well, we know that with Parseltongue, snakes are intelligent to talk with a speaker. Did they comment in the books if a animagus could speak with other animals? For example McGonagall with a cat? They say a Kneazle is intelligent so maybe they could have a talk Setokayba (talk) 17:43, September 29, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I believe they could communicate in some way. When Peter was Scabbers and Sirius was Padfoot, Crookshanks knew. Crookshanks had an understanding with Sirius. Harry saw them walking side by side at Hogwarts while Sirius was as Padfoot, and Crookshanks helped him lure everyone to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius later said that Crookshanks "told me" things about Peter. Since Crookshanks cannot speak English, they probably communicated while Sirius was in Animagus form. --Kates39 (talk) 22:35, September 29, 2016 (UTC) James Potter Am I missing information about James Potter's Patronus being a red stag? I had a look through Google and researched and could find no reference to support it, but I wanted to check whether anyone else knew of a reference before I remove the information from here. I really wish people would add references for these kind of things. Thanks! - Kates39 (talk) 21:17, April 23, 2018 (UTC) : Bumping. - Kates39 (talk) 09:01, April 24, 2018 (UTC)